Although the ability to forward voice calls originating from or terminating on a mobile communications network has existed for years, the ability to forward other types of messages (e.g., messaging service messages) has lagged behind.
FIG. 1 depicts a block diagram of a number of wireless network components that are used to implement short messaging service (SMS) messaging. Wireless carriers developed SMS to transmit text messages for display on the mobile stations. In many existing network architectures, the SMS traffic uses the signaling portion of the network, through routers referred to as Signaling Transfer Points (STPs). SMS traffic normally goes to/from a SMSC (Short Message Service Center) which is one type of Message Center (MC). The STPs provide communications between the SMSCs and the mobile switching center (MSC) as well as between the SMSCs and the Home Location Register (HLR).
A mobile station registers with the network, and the network authenticates the mobile station, e.g. to check that the mobile station has a valid device number—mobile identification number (MIN) or international mobile subscriber identity (IMSI). In a typical implementation, the mobile station attempts to register with an MSC through a base transceiver station (BTS), and in response, the MSC communicates through an appropriate STP with the HLR that maintains the record for the respective mobile station, to authenticate the mobile station. At that time, the MSC will also assign a visitor location register (VLR) to the mobile station and temporarily store service profile information for that station in the assigned VLR. The signaling communication between the MSC and the HLR enables the HLR to update the stored location information for the respective mobile station in the associated profile record to indicate the mobile station's current point of attachment to the network, for use in directing subsequent incoming voice or SMS calls to the mobile station through the MSC that is currently serving that particular mobile station.
If the mobile station roams, the mobile station from time to time will re-register in a similar fashion, but through different MSCs. Each registration signaling communication enables the HLR to update the stored location information for the respective mobile station in the associated profile record, to reflect the current point of attachment of the mobile station to the network. The stored information indicates the MSC at which the client most recently registered. Routing of an in-bound SMS message to the mobile station, for example, involves a communication between the SMSC and the HLR to obtain the current location information for the respective mobile station client, similar to that for an in-bound voice call to the mobile station. For communications with a service provider, e.g., the provider's application server, the message may use a short code assigned to the service provider.
An SMS message includes source and destination address fields. For messages from a user device, the source address is the mobile directory number (MDN) of the sending customer's mobile station. The destination address may be a MDN of a destination station or some other form of recognizable address. The network routes a SMS message with a MDN destination address all the way through to the addressed mobile station. Routing among the network components can occur using the MINs associated with each respective MDN.
For SMS messages originating at a mobile station, the MSC determines where to route the message, typically to one of several SMSCs deployed in the network. The MSC makes that determination based on the MIN of the sending device. Essentially, the MSC looks up the point code or other form of address for the appropriate SMSC based on the MIN of the sending mobile station contained in the received SMS message.
As discussed above, the destination address of a SMS message usually contains a directory number or other full address of the destination, or the destination address field contains a predefined short code. In a normal operation for a SMS transmission to a mobile station, an SMSC receives the message containing the MDN of the destination station and queries the particular HLR that stores the record associated with that station's MDN for information about the mobile station that is needed to route the message to the mobile station at its current location. The HLR responds by providing the routing information, typically the MIN of the mobile station and a SS7 point code or other form of address for the MSC where the mobile station was last registered. The SMSC uses the information to signal the MSC that last registered the mobile station (based on the point code or other form of address of the MSC), and the MSC uses the MIN to page the mobile station.
As users demand more and more methods of enabling communication depending on their location and schedule combined with the increase reliance on messaging service messages as a form of communication, it appears the need to forward these types of messages to a forwarding destination exists. With the above as a backdrop, U.S. Pat. No. 7,319,880 describes one method for forwarding SMS messages. In this patent, one configuration described with reference to FIG. 4 of the U.S. Pat. No. 7,319,880 shows an “on network” forwarding system among mobile terminals. Another configuration described with reference to FIG. 5 of the patent shows an “off network” forwarding system. (i.e., the destination of the forwarded to mobile terminal is on a network different from the originating mobile terminal). In yet another configuration, the forwarded message terminates to a public switched telephone network (PSTN) destination. As such, the text message is converted to voice and played to the end user. The systems and methods of U.S. Pat. No. 7,319,880 have several short comings for today's messaging needs. The disclosure appears to be limited to SMS type messages. As the number of EMS and MMS messages increase, a need exists to forward these types of messages as well.
Also, it appears the MCs are at the center of resolving the location of the forwarding destination in the above-references. As the number of messaging service messages carried by mobile communications networks continues to increase, the burden placed on the MCs also increases. This also decreases the MCs ability to provide other services. In addition, it appears that either forwarding is on or off in the above-reference patent application. Thus, either all SMS messages are forwarded or none are forwarded. User's may desire to forward only messages based on certain criteria.
Thus, a need exists for allowing end-user to forward messaging service messages to many types of destinations. Further, refinement of which messages are forwarded is also needed.